Killing Machine, Vongola X
by ShionShirosaki
Summary: (All27) Sawada Tsunayoshi is a useless nobody. Or so everyone believed. Now that problems arise, he is forced to go to Namimori High, a school for Mafiosos. Can he get through the school year without his secret being discovered?
1. Prologue

**Chapter One: The Killing Machine**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Warning: Swearing, BoyxBoy in the future, OOC mostly in Tsuna's part.**

**Pairings: ****_1827,_**8059, ALL27, 6927, 182769

* * *

In Italy, there was someone who they always look up to.

He had no name, they didn't know his face, and he takes people's lives mercilessly.

And so they wondered. Why do they not hate him? Why do they respect and acknowledge him? Why do they not feel disgusted? Why do they feel pity?

The answer, however, wasn't what you could exactly call pure and simple.

The only thing they knew about this mysterious person was that he had amber eyes. Those eyes were dull and almost lifeless, almost like a robot and a machine, working for something that only he can fulfill. And maybe, for that person, it _was_ something only _the person_ could fulfill. He had taken people's lives without any hesitation, and he often doesn't mind if the people who sees him stares at his silhouette and shadow with fear. The mysterious person always happened to be alone, with no one to watch his back. He doesn't answer if someone asks a question. It was as if he was Death itself, merely there to come to take people's lives alone and nothing more.

And so they felt pity.

It was around 9 years ago that he made his appearances, alerting everyone of his presence. At first, they were terrified and scared, in fear that they will be killed. They have thought that the mysterious person kills people randomly, never caring for whatever they leave behind.

However, they were _gravely _mistaken.

After quite a while, they had found out that the people who were being killed by the mysterious person had something to do with the Mafia. Those people that he had killed had some relations with illegal acts wherein they slaughter random people mercilessly with nothing but selfishness and self-satisfaction in mind.

They had soon learned to respect the mysterious person.

The mysterious person walks on his own path, eliminating those who he believes should be eliminated. And he walks _alone. _He kills in order to protect. And he protects the people from those who kill. He was undeniably someone who has decided to walk on a path full of thorns and burdens.

On the other side of the surface, there is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the grandson of the Vongola's 9th Boss, Timoteo. His father is Iemitsu Sawada, the leader of CEDEF, and the External Advisor of Vongola. His mother is Nana Sawada, mostly known for her area of expertise; law.

And him? He's a nobody; as he claims.

He was clumsy, he has no particular ability or skill that could lead him forward, he is weak, he has no charisma, and most of all, and he has no confidence in himself.

Or so, that's what everyone sees.

In this whole world, there is always someone who hides his true strength. There are several reasons why they hide it… Some hides it for their own amusement, and there are some who has something to sacrifice for their true strength, therefore being forced to hide it.

But for this certain 15-year-old teenager, it was none of those valid reasons.

He hid his true strength, simply because…

**He hated it.**

In the manor, as Sawada Tsunayoshi, people were forced to acknowledge him as Timoteo's grandson, Iemitsu's son and Nana's son.

That was all there was to it.

That was why he felt sick. The ways of the Mafia was something he loathed. He had made up his mind on the day he awoke to a nightmare where the previous bosses of the Vongola had greeted him, showing him scenes and memories of people dying, leaving their families grieving behind.

_It made him sick._

That was why he refused. He refused to admit, to _acknowledge_ the fact that he is the heir of the Vongola. He hid his strength, and no one knew. No one knew how he cries every single night, no one knows how he suffers with the pressure of those hopeless stares he gets, no one knew how pressured he was.

They had no idea how hard he tries to become that someone who they expect him to be.

That was why, at the age of 6, he decided to do something for himself. He had enough of trying to be someone for others. He wanted to do something solely for himself.

**And so, Killing Machine was born.**


	2. The Beginning of chaos?

**Chapter 1- The Beginning… of chaos?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Warning: Swearing, BoyxBoy in the future, OOC mostly in Tsuna's part.**

**Pairings: ****_1827,_**8059, ALL27, 6927, 182769

**Note:** Questions are unavoidable for the story :) But please don't worry :D I will reveal the answers soon enough. ^W^

**Line break**

* * *

-**3 MONTHS**-

It had been three months since I began my 'new life'. It wasn't quite as luxurious as my life in the manor, but at least, people ought to treat me as an average person.

…Well, _below_ average to be exact.

Due to the current standing of my academics, my fellow classmates would often tease me and tell me how useless I was. But to be honest, experiencing the moment where everyone sees me as none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi brings that spark of joy within me.

However, trouble comes along with that little joy I have gained.

I ran away from the mansion, and so did I from Italy itself. I avoided every single thing that was connected with the Mafia, and I was very alert when it came to my surroundings. In other words, I didn't get to enjoy this so-called 'freedom' that I have obtained three months ago. I knew from the very beginning that my duty as the heir of the Vongola Familgia was unavoidable. So, I had very little time of this enjoyment I have experienced.

Then just as I have predicted through my hyper-intuition, another trouble came.

* * *

**Line break**

* * *

One certain Sawada Tsunayoshi paled, eyes narrowing fiercely albeit cutely.

"WHERE ON EARTH DO YOU PLAN TO TAKE ME, AKIRA-SAN?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as his large coffee-colored eyes stared fearfully into a pair of silver orbs. The 22-year-old woman who threw Tsuna over her left shoulder raised a mocking eyebrow at the question.

"Do you seriously think that you could live your life, studying peacefully in Seihou High when the strongest Mafia Familgia is searching for you?" She asked, raking her fingers through her raven locks with a disgruntled sigh. The brunette halted his squirming and attempts to escape, a look of something akin to rage flashing in his eyes before returning to its usual brightness. Tsuna sighed, accepting the fact that he had been defeated in an argument. "And?" He asked.

The woman shrugged helplessly, but her face told everything she thought clearly.

Tsuna gulped.

That look of mischief that was dancing in those fiery silver orbs didn't mean anything good.

It never did.

"…So… where will I study?" He asked, nervously biting his lip as he waited patiently for the Mizuki Familgia's Boss to respond. The woman hummed, a rather scary looking expression plastered on her face.

"Namimori High. It was formerly owned by the Vongola…" She began, raising her hand up to tell that she wasn't done talking yet. "But as of recently, I have purchased the school and moved it under my grasp, which will enable me to monitor you as often as I can." She stated, walking over to a parked car a few feet away from them.

"…So in other words, you want me to attend a school that you bought from the Vongola?" The brunette concluded with a grimace. Akira Mizuki nodded, her raven hair swaying slightly as she opened the door to her car. She threw Tsuna in the passenger's seat hastily as she ran to the other side to start up the engine.

Silence settled between the two before the brunette broke the tense silence with a short statement that made Akira smirk sadistically.

"…You really have gone mad, Akira-san."

* * *

**TBC- Chapter 2: And so it begins… **


	3. And so it begins…

**Chapter 2: And so it begins… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Warning: Swearing, BoyxBoy in the future, OOC mostly in Tsuna's part.**

**Pairings: ****_1827,_**8059, ALL27, 6927, 182769

**Note:** The plot bunny… was very desperate today... It took everything I had to stop it from killing me... O_O

* * *

**Line break**

* * *

**-Italy, Vongola Mansion; Timoteo's Office: Around the same time from the last chapter**-

"…I apologize, Kyuudaime-sama…" The subordinate stated softly as he kneeled down on the floor, eyes downcast. The 70-year-old man, on the other hand, shook his head with the same forgiving expression, his hands tightening around his scepter.

The subordinate then left the room with an apologetic expression as he softly shut the door behind him, leaving Timoteo alone in his office. Minutes passed by as the old man stared at the same spot where his subordinate had been previously kneeling on. Then as slowly as he can, he walked towards his chair and sat down, brown eyes shutting close for a moment.

"It had been three months." The current head of the Vongola whispered to himself.

"If that brat decides to extend his damn vacation time, I swear, he'll be shitting bullets in his grave."

Timoteo didn't react, having been aware of the man's presence in the office as his subordinate reported the current situation in Japan. "Good day to you too, Reborn-kun." He greeted, raising his face up to look at the man who leaned on the wall, lips pressed into a tight line.

Reborn chose to keep quiet, tilting his fedora down as a reply to his greeting.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is up to something that even _we_ can't perceive. But if it was something so great that he has to run away from his 'duty' as the Vongola Decimo, then we can't just stand around, waiting for him to come home." Timoteo said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself.

Reborn clicked his tongue.

"Or maybe, he has no real intention of ever coming back 'home'."

* * *

Line Break

* * *

-**Mizuki Mansion**-

The heir of the Vongola stared at his reflection on the mirror silently as he felt horror and bewilderment. When Akira said that she will 'help', this wasn't what he expected.

_At all. _

"So, what do you think?" The owner of the mansion asked gleefully, her hands on her waist, appearing to be quite proud of her 'masterpiece'.

Tsuna turned around, eyes wide and mouth agape as he tried to think up of a word that could describe his current appearance after the make-over that Akira herself had performed on him. It wasn't _that_ _horrible_ that he was so disgusted to the point that he was speechless. It was the other way around, actually.

But… there was one problem.

"**W-why** do _I_ **look** exactly like **y-you**?" Tsuna asked, pointing to himself, then to Akira, to emphasize his point.

True to his words, he did resemble Akira. His hair was temporarily dyed midnight blue, and he wore contact lens with the color of silver which was similar to the boss of the Mizuki Familgia. And as if that wasn't enough, the birthmark which resembled a scar which ran from the top of his left eyebrow to his left jaw was present too. On Akira's side, the birthmark wasn't on the left part of her face but at the other side; to the right.

The 22 year old woman laughed happily, running beside Tsuna.

Then, she grabbed his right arm.

**Tightly.**

"Look here, you disrespectful brat..." She mumbled, her smile now cold as she whispered. "Try to appreciate the fact that I am trying to help you by putting you under my care as the boss and head of the Mizuki Familgia. No one knows the history of our family which means I can use that thing up to **OUR **advantage." She explained as her hand threatened to completely destroy Tsuna's arm who was now wincing. "H-HIIIEEEEE—OOWWW! I GIVE UP; I GIVE UP, AKIRA-SAN!" He shrieked.

Akira sighed loudly, but nevertheless complied.

"Anyway, the point is," She began, crossing her arms above her chest. "…no one will be suspicious if they ever catch the resemblance between you and the Sawada Tsunayoshi that they know. After all, they refer to me as the 'Spawn of Satan' who is so heartless that she kills anyone anywhere if she wants to," At this point of the statement, she scowled. "And so far, everyone believes that I have a soft spot for their dear 'Vongola Decimo'. It will make complete sense if I were to introduce a younger twin brother who resembles you in some way. Am I making myself _very_ clear?" She asked, eyes narrowing dangerously on Tsuna who gingerly touched the bruise on his arm.

"Y-yes… BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BREAK MY ARM TO MAKE YOUR POINT CLEAR!" Tsuna whined.

"You're wrong." The woman said.

"H-huh?"

"I didn't 'break' your arm. I '**almost**' broke it."

"T-THAT'S THE SAME THING!"

"Nope, the word almost and the word itself makes difference."

"IN WHAT WAY?!"

"If you were to say that 'you died' and not 'you almost died', what do you think will people think of?"

"…"

"See?"

With that single word, everything was settled. Tsuna decided on going back to his room to nurse his bruised arm while Akira planned to prepare things for tomorrow. They were going to attend Namimori High tomorrow and it will be the best if she makes sure that it is completely alright to let Tsuna enter a school previously owned by the family he was avoiding. She was also going to make sure that there will be no error in her **illusion**. After all, if the illusion disappears, the appearance of Tsuna will be reverted back to the person who many know as 'Vongola Decimo'. (In other words, the make-over is an illusion)

Meanwhile in Italy, the current head of the Vongola, Timoteo, and the strongest Arcobaleno, Reborn, plans to pursue the heir to the throne of the Vongola as early as possible.

Because if they don't…

…who knows what might happen with the upcoming battle with the Millefiore Familgia.

* * *

**TBC: Chapter 3- Entrance!**


	4. Entrance!

**Chapter 3: Entrance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Warning: Swearing, BoyxBoy in the future, OOC mostly in Tsuna's part.**

**Pairings: ****_1827,_**8059, ALL27, 6927, 182769

**Note:** AND HE ENTERS! –squeals-

* * *

**Line break**

* * *

The brunette sneaked a glance from the corner of his eye, only to see Akira oozing out the aura of something akin to 'superiority'.

Another thing that Tsuna was both thankful and scared of was the fact that Akira could be quite the deceiving and cunning type of person who can break someone with just her words. And today, in Namimori High, she was using this ability of 'deceit' to her heart's content.

The midnight-blue-haired woman said that his name shall be **Yoshitsu Mizuki**. They originally planned on using the name 'Tsu-yoshi' (**Tsu**na**yoshi**), but seeing as to how it gave everything away, they altered the order of the syllables, thus making it **Yoshi**-**tsu**. The illusion was very stable and the rest were prepared.

All that was left was up to Tsuna himself…

…who was currently wetting his panties.

Or, well… not that he was wearing one… but you get the point.

They sat inside the office of the Principal, formally discussing his transfer. The president's name was Aria. She had shoulder length viridescent hair with two parts of it on both sides of her head braided and tied up at the back. She had sharp blue eyes and she was extremely kind.

…much to Tsuna's relief.

"It was known that Namimori High is a school for all the Mafioso related teenagers out there." Aria began, smiling kindly at the 'twins'. Tsuna nodded with a sheepish smile of his own while Akira merely stood beside Aria with a blank face.

"So, in order to train the students to become the top-notch Mafioso, the strongest 7, mostly known as the Arcobaleno, have gathered in Namimori, to teach the students. Though not everyone in this school is as talented as the Arcobaleno, nor as strong or as smart as us, we, nevertheless, accept students who have lower standards." She explained.

"This school is compromised of 80% subordinates of each Familgia and 20% Mafioso who have the talent and capabilities, some of them being the heir to the throne of their respective Familgia."

Thankfully, Akira had expected the reaction, therefore quickly covering up the response of Tsuna with her illusion. Aria blinked as she felt the sudden shift in the air.

Thank the higher beings up there that she continued on, seemingly oblivious of what had just happened.

"I-I actually have a question…" Tsu—rather, Yoshitsu said. Akira raised an eyebrow and Aria nodded convincingly.

"I-if this school is made up of people from the Mafia, doesn't that spike up the tension? I mean, what if a Familgia isn't in good terms with another, won't there be a fight?" He asked curiously. Aria just chuckled, leaning on her seat with a sigh.

"There are rules here in Namimori, most known as the RULE OF MAFIA." She began.

Akira hid her smirk as she pretended to turn her head away to look at the…

The…

the…

… _Interesting_…

…**dust on the table.**

Yoshitsu knew there was _something _up.

"And yes, there is tension. The first rule is that never socialize with each other as a representative of your Familgia. Speaking of something related to the Mafia to another is considered as breaking Rule 1, thus they shall be punished afterwards. This rule is to avoid conflicts, just as you have asked. Second rule, there are separate divisions. Those with the subordinates below the standards, and those who exceed the norm. Third, you should never break the rules, separated from the 'RULE OF MAFIA'."

Aria, seeing the 'I-DO-NOT-UNDERSTAND' expression on Yoshitsu's face, continued.

"Rules like never litter, or destroy school property… those sorts of things."

"Eh, why?"

"The '**Demon**' as they call him, will '**bite you to death**'." Aria laughed gleefully.

Yoshitsu blinked. He was sure that the topic wasn't something to laugh about.

"One more thing, there are no such things as class advisers in Namimori." She added. "There are other rules, but those things I mentioned are the only things you should remember." Aria said, standing up from her seat, followed by Akira who has reverted back to her 'I-AM-THE-GODDESS-OF-DECEIT' façade. Yoshitsu nodded, standing up, following the two outside of the office.

"Oh, and just because Namimori is a school, it doesn't mean that it only accepts teenagers. People from the Mafia often hang around this place too, mostly for 'entertainment' or 'amusement' as they have put it." Aria added as an afterthought.

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

Akira stood and walked confidently beside Yoshitsu who was now reminded that if he doesn't do his job well, chances are, he'll be discovered by the Vongola, or he'll be targeted. He was reminded that Akira was doing everything she can to support his decision. He was reminded that he was here… for a certain mission.

A few minutes ago before he left the office of Aria, he was told to enter Class X, a classroom meant for those who exceed the norm. This led his thoughts to a certain corner which made him leave Italy from the very start.

He was a coward, which was true. But it was also a fact that being discovered by the Vongola means there will be more of the pain he had bottled up inside. That was why he refused to act weak and strong. He refuses to act weak and cowardly when he knows what to do, and he refuses to act strong because he doesn't want the same thing to happen again.

-_being acknowledged and recognized for who you really aren't. Rejecting your real existence. The burden of their expectations…_

Akira took a deep breath loudly, silently telling Yoshitsu to do the same. And so, together, they took deep breaths. After that, Akira opened the door to Class X. Everything halted as the 'twins' entered the room.

They made one last eye contact before Yoshitsu, went into his role.

…

Yoshitsu went to the center of the room, eyes clearly screaming his nervousness.

**_Yes, that's right._**

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

**_He's role is…._**

"I-I-I am Yoshitsu M-M-Mizuki..." He introduced.

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi himself; or who most people know as Dame-Tsuna._**

"N-nice to m-m-meet you..." He bowed politely as Akira dared anyone to intervene with her stern gaze.

**_After all…_**

Soon after that, Yoshitsu went over to his newly appointed seat, courtesy of his 'older twin sister'.

**_His mission is to be acknowledged as him and himself only... and to find the happiness that he was deprived of from the very moment he was born._**

* * *

**TBC: Chapter 4- Class X**


	5. Class X

**Chapter 4: Class X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Warning: Swearing, BoyxBoy in the future, OOC mostly in Tsuna's part.**

**Pairings: ****_1827,_**8059, ALL27, 6927, 182769

**Note: **So, adding some... different things... had to be done. ^_^" I mean, Namimori is a school for those who were related in the Mafia, right? So everyone had to be a part of the Mafia or something of the like...

**_IMPORTANT: I have added some sorts of 'history' and 'personalities' to the characters. The girls, Kyoko and Haru, would be quite… 'dangerous' in this story. They are related to the Mafia after all, are they not? :)_**

**Line break**

* * *

In Namimori, there were two divisions. Those for who exceed the norm, and those for who goes below the given standards. And in the division where people go beyond the average, there is one well-known class that sends chills down their spines.

**Class X.**

Class X is composed of a small number of students. But number doesn't matter in this class. Because once you provoke some of them, you have met the dead end of your life. They do not work together, and they do not get along –well, for some at least-. Their main purpose for attending this school was merely to pass their time, or for some, to actually learn. Their hands aren't untainted; in other words, most of them had already killed someone, or had gone through the worst throughout their life. Most of them going through the latter.

However, today was one certain day when the students of Class X… were taken by surprise.

It had all began as a normal morning, no pleasantries, no greetings. In fact, everyone seemed to be fine with ignoring each other.

There was Hayato Gokudera, situated at the back of the room. He was known as the 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato' for he was a professional when it came to bombs and explosives. He was very smart, but contrary to that, his attitude took the toll. There were rumors about his family which was the reason for his drastic change of attitude. He doesn't like talking or socializing with someone who he deems lower than himself… which was, quite frankly, _everyone. _He tends to underestimate his opponents, but nevertheless he finds a way to win without ever abandoning his dignity as a man.

Next was Yamamoto Takeshi who was sited at the left corner of the room. He was a complete mystery. Sure, he brought a katana with him everyday, but no one has yet to see how he uses the katana. Adding the fact that he was always so carefree despite attending the infamous Class X, many people doubted his abilities. But, their attempts at tormenting the raven haired teenager stopped when the history of his family was revealed. They learned that his father, Tsuyoshi, once worked for the Mafia as a very skilled swordsman. When the opponents of Tsuyoshi decided to attack, they targeted his family, meaning that the opposing side went after Tsuyoshi's wife and his son. Soon after that, the opposing side killed every single relative alive from Tsuyoshi's family. Unbeknownst to them, his son survived, after witnessing the traumatizing events of the massacre.

Then, there is Sasagawa Ryohei, the 'extreme' boxer who sat at the middle. A noisy and earsplitting companion who yells to the extreme. Just as one would commend Yamamoto Takeshi as a 'mystery' yet acknowledge him as a talented swordsman, many people respect Sasagawa Ryohei for his perseverance and the way he bets everything as he does something. There was this one occurrence where they found out that Sasagawa Ryohei actually enters his 'dying will mode' without actually knowing it, thus being a remarkable fighter and boxer. He dedicates everything for his dear sister, Sasagawa Kyoko. The Sasagawa siblings were born into a family who were related to a Mafia Familgia, being the fighters and messengers. He doesn't exactly kill, but if forced to do so, he does, all for the sake of his younger sister.

Sasagawa Kyoko sat beside her brother. She was beautiful, yet at the same time, she takes risks as the messenger and the information gatherer. She, and along with her best friend and seatmate, Haru Miura, were the most innocent students in Namimori High. However, that doesn't mean that they were completely untainted. The two of them had witnessed how their family were killed, leaving them alone, and for Kyoko's case, leaving her alone with her brother.

Haru Miura is a great tactician and strategist. Her father used to be a math professor of a school which educates the smartest of the smartest before entering the world of the Mafia as a tactician. Her mother was also a great strategist who had long since entered the world of the Mafia before she had met her father.

Chrome Dokuro was placed right near the door. She was noticeably shy and quiet. Though one should not underestimate her just because she was 'weak or fragile looking'. She was an expert when it comes to illusions and her intuition was quite remarkable, too. She had been abused and neglected by her family, thus sending her near to her death. She has no real organs, her illusion alone becoming the organ she needed. She was extremely loyal to the infamous Rokudo Mukuro. She was willing to kill for Mukuro's sake. And secretly, even for the sake of Chikusa and Ken.

There were some more who took random places in the room, often changing their seats.

Hibari Kyouya, A.K.A the 'demon'. He is the chairman of the Head Disciplinary Committee. He was feared by everyone for his merciless and violent way of disciplining. He was known for his catchphrase 'I will bite you to death', which never fails to send people screaming, running for their lives, or hyperventilating. He takes great pride with his strength and he hates crowding. Though his history or how he was related to the Mafia remained unknown, there were rumors that said that his family was killed in front of him, and he, too, ended up killing those who killed his family at a very young age. He is very strict when it comes to matters regarding Namimori High and… some people had heard rumors of him having a soft spot for cute and adorable animals.

Rokudo Mukuro is a very strong opponent when it comes to his proficiency, which is making illusions. He had gone through the 6 paths of hell, thus making one of his eyes revert to the color of crimson, changing the number written on it by the will of its owner. He has the ability to possess anyone he wishes to, therefore making everyone feel weary about his presence. No one has yet to defeat Mukuro. His history, too, was something alike to Chrome Dokuro, though it wasn't merely that he was abused. They –along with Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto - had been used as the Estraneo Familgia's guinea pigs for their experiments. Mukuro killed every single one of them, with nothing but hatred for the Mafia in his heart and mind. Well, that was… _if_ he even had a heart. He claims that the only reason why he dare take a step inside a school full of Mafioso was for the sake of protecting 'Nagi' or Chrome, as many know.

Ken and Chikusa were the loyal 'followers' of Mukuro who had been saved by him. They hold great respect towards Mukuro, and, although not that obvious, they look out for Chrome too. The two of them are inseparable, having been together with Mukuro after being saved from the Estraneo Familgia. They have killed countless of people for the sake of Mukuro, just like how Chrome would.

Flan is Rokudo Mukuro's disciple, who too, specializes in the field of illusions. So far, he is the only one who had the guts to verbally insult Mukuro by calling him "pineapple fairy" or something of the like to ridicule his hair, which makes him end up getting attacked physically with a very sharp trident. His past was a mystery, but as information in the Mafia would have it, Flan has killed millions of people for missions.

Belphegor, mostly called as 'Bel', is a skilled assassin who took pleasure in _torturing_ Flan. Without even knowing his background history, he is indeed, a terrifying individual, seeing as to how he is the youngest among the elite, independent assassination squad; the Varia.

…

Back to the topic at hand, the flow of normality in Class X was disrupted when something unexpected happened.

The door opened.

There, standing with the most impassive look ever, was the owner of the school; Akira Mizuki. They knew her. She is the 6th boss of the Mizuki Familgia which was known for its ruthless and merciless way of killing those who oppose them. She had a great influence in the Mafia and if anything, everyone wishes to avoid any contact with her.

However, it wasn't the arrival of the owner of the school that surprised them.

It was the fact that beside her, was who appeared to be her twin younger brother.

"I-I-I am Yoshitsu M-M-Mizuki..." He introduced. "N-nice to m-m-meet you..." Yoshitsu bowed politely.

The 6th boss of the Mizuki Familgia stared at them intently, as if daring them to intervene. Which if they did, they'd be killed right on thespot.

After a few more minutes, Akira pointed over to a seat beside Rokudo Mukuro.

Said illusionist took a look at Akira and frowned.

Akira mouthed the words 'I dare you to do what you're planning to do and I'll slit your throat.'

…And he knew she wasn't lying.

Everyone secretly took a short glance at Mukuro who

A few minutes later, and Akira left with one last deadly glare at the entire class. When she did, Mukuro's face was filled with a grin so big it threatened to split his face.

"**_Kufufufu…_**"

And everyone wondered.

What the fuck have just happened?

**TBC: Yoshitsu Mizuki's Beginning**


End file.
